


Pumpkin Spice

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: James is no longer the boy Neville used to know.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for **HP_Halloween**. Thanks to J and Mary for the beta.

"Where do you want these pumpkins?"

Neville looked up to reply and immediately regretted it.

James stood holding an enormous pumpkin, the curve of his biceps peeking from under his t-shirt. 

The summer before seventh year had been good to James. A late bloomer like his father, he'd grown several inches and his lanky frame had filled in. 

"Pile them outside Greenhouse Four. The third years will be able to choose one on their way into class."

"Think they'll be able to lift them?" James nearly dropped the one he was holding on the ground by the door.

Neville did not watch the way his jeans pulled tight across his arse. 

"I hope they'll be smart enough to use _magic_ ," he replied, twirling his wand to demonstrate.

James laughed out loud, his wide smile making him even more attractive. As if that were possible. 

"Not everything is better with magic," James said, almost suggestively, and sauntered back to the bunch Hagrid had brought up from the pumpkin patch. 

Neville bit the inside of his cheek as James heaved another huge pumpkin into his arms, muscles flexing under the strain.

Oh, but it was going to be a long school year.


End file.
